Precious Things
by Skylarcat
Summary: A look at House being a father.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Precious Things  
**Author:** Skylarcat  
**Classification:** Huddy, Short-fic. Longer then a one-shot, but not full-blown chapters.  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** This fic contains angst. And though I enjoy a good angst fic, this goes to the edge and then instead of stepping back, it jumps off. I've always told myself I wouldn't write something like this, but it came out all in one night, so it's the muse's fault. It's a look at House as a dad.  
**Note:** House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

**PRECIOUS THINGS**

He decided as he walked along the stone covered causeway that he liked autumn. In fact, it was his favorite season. He admired the slightly cooler days that smelled crisp and fresh; signifying a new beginning. Even the changing hues of the leaves held a certain beauty. He glanced in the direction of several trees, which stood proud along the riverbank, their branches suspending heaven bound. Along their stems spouted foliage of red, yellow, and orange; it reminded him of Christmas ribbon. A few leaves graced the ground in small heaps; already succumbing to a winter's death. He walked on, his cane dragging along the earth in a soft rhythm; and her small hand interlaced with his.

The park was practically empty. Besides two squirrels chasing one another along the soft terrain; they had the place to their selves. They lumbered ahead a few more paces causing the squirrels to stop playing. They averted their attention to them; carefully watching as they passed by, then darted up a large maple tree, disappearing from his view.

The sun glared down upon them like an angry old man; and he cupped his hand over eyes, shielding them from its glare. She stopped walking suddenly and he glanced down at her. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes narrowed in concentration. It was the same look her mother always had when something caught her attention.

He followed the direction in which she looked, noticing the pile of leaves. Even from a distance, he was able to determine that the pile was larger then she was; and it was enticing her like candy to a baby.

There was a soft tug on his jacket sleeve, and he turned to stare at her. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled under long dark lashes; holding a degree of playfulness, and he was suddenly reminded of how her mother would stare at him; that playful stare that just dared him. "Daddy," she spoke in a soft voice.

He knew in an instant what she was asking. "Go ahead," he answered, pointing his cane in the direction of the leaves.

It was all the permission that she needed. He watched as she took off in a run; her short little legs gliding her along the path. Her feet pounded loudly upon the hard ground causing her dark curls to spring forward with each bounce. As she neared the pile, she sprung forward and landed in the leaves with a heavy thud. She quickly grabbed a handful of leaves and tossed them in the air, then giggled as they fell like stars around her.

He limped towards her, wearing a satisfied smile as he watched her continue to throw handfuls of leaves in the air. "This is fun, daddy," she beamed as he approached.

"Yeah," he asked; watching her as she stood and kicked at the leaves, sending them flying in all directions. Her little sneaker clad feet hitting dirt in the process causing her to jump from foot to foot, clapping her chubby little hands together in pure delight.

The sun lowered and faded behind a few gray clouds, and he glanced at his watch, noting the time. "It's getting late," he informed her.

Her bottom lip stuck out in protest, but she didn't put up an argument, instead offered an "Okay," and lifted her arms in his direction.

He reached out his arms and scooped her up in one swift motion. He held her so most of her weight was supported by his good leg. She lowered her head on his shoulder; her thumb instinctively going into her mouth. He really needed to break her of that habit, but he hadn't the heart. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Let's go home, Lisa."


	2. Chapter 2

**PRECIOUS THINGS**

**"I'm pregnant." Her voice was just above a whisper; he noted from where he sat in his chair, staring at her. Her eyes were tired, a soft blue, and he noticed the tint of reservation that resided along her pupils.**

"**Are you sure?" He asked; not meaning it as a question, but speaking it because he didn't know what else to say.**

**She nodded causing several dark curls to fall along her shoulder blades. "Yes, I'm sure. I ran the test three different times."**

**He closed his eyes and leaned his head back; he hadn't been expecting this. They had been sleeping together for several months now; both agreeing that it was strictly a sexual relationship, nothing more. A baby wasn't part of the deal, but if he was being honest, neither was falling in love with her, but he had; she just didn't know it.**

"**House," she spoke, entering further into the room. She tucked a dark curl attentively behind her ear before she continued, "You don't have to stick around."**

**He almost laughed out loud. Leave it to her, to give him an easy out, to let him off the hook. He tapped his cane along his desk in consideration. He was a complicated man; hell, at times he could be a down right jerk, he wouldn't make a good father.**

He opened his eyes and shook his head; the memory fading into the soft melody in which he played. His fingers traced along the piano keys in long precise strokes, allowing the familiar song to fill the room. The placid tune fell around him like dust in an attic; a reminder of a world that no longer existed with this one.

"What you playing, daddy," she asked from where she sat on the floor. She held her favorite dolly in one hand and a small brush in the other. Her eyes were a piercing blue shade; the color of the ocean and they regarded him with great interest, before they returned to the task at hand. She pulled the pink brush along the doll's long blonde hair, giving a small jerk when she came across a tangle.

"I'm playing your mommy's favorite song," he told her. He watched as she stopped combing her doll's hair and glance once more at him; his fingers now gliding along the keys from memory.

"Mommy liked that song?' She asked, standing to her feet, and discarding her dolly upon the floor. Her bare feet padded softly along the wooden floor as she approached him; her pink nightgown swinging at her legs. She placed her hands along the dark surface of the bench, before holstering herself up. She tucked her legs under her and carefully moved closer to him, watching his fingers as they continued to play.

"Yes, your mommy liked this song very much," he answered, allowing his eyes to close.


	3. Chapter 3

**PRECIOUS THINGS**

**He swung her office door open, not bothering to knock. She was bent over her desk, fidgeting with several stacks of files, her back to him. He allowed his eyes to travel along the curve of her body, pausing a moment to stare at her rear end.**

"**First trimester ass looks good on you," he informed her.**

**She glanced at him from over her shoulder, giving him a dubious stare. She picked up a file then walked behind her desk; her fingers stroking along the keyboard, her attention upon the computer screen. "Can I help you with something," she finally asked.**

"**I figured you'd have something to show me." He shut her office door and hobbled towards her desk.**

**She lifted a brow in confusion. "And what would that be?"**

**He gave her an insightful expression as he took the chair opposite her; he leaned forward, resting his chin along the handle of his cane. "You had your first ultrasound today."**

**She wore a genuine surprise expression; and gnawed at her lip in thought. "How did you know?"**

**He chose to answer her with a shrug. The details weren't important. "Can I see it?"**

**She stared at him for a moment; her eyes dark liquid, then pulled out a drawer. She lifted the small picture and held it for a second, before handing it to him.**

**He took the picture and allowed his eyes to travel over it. It would be the first time he ever saw his child. He wanted Cuddy and if the child was part of the package then he was game.**

"Daddy, was mommy pretty?" Her small voice brought him back to the present.

He glanced down at his daughter. Her chin was tilted downward, sending dark curls cascading along her shoulders. Every once and awhile she would pluck at a key, mimicking her father. He stopped playing.

"She was very pretty," he offered; bowing his head. "You look a lot like her." She smiled at his words; her tiny fingers tugging at her dark locks. "You're named after her, you know."


	4. Chapter 4

**PRECIOUS THINGS**

**Her hand rested protectively along her belly. "House, something is wrong." Her voice came out strained. "It's too early," she added, breathlessly.**

**He took her hand and guided her along the corridor of the hospital. "Don't worry," he assured her. "Babies are born premature everyday." Somehow he managed to hide the concern from his voice. "Everything is going to be fine."**

Her fingers danced along the piano keys, playing a sound less inviting then what he had performed. One day, he decided, he would have to teach her how to play.

"Did you love mommy?" She asked as she continued to tap the keys, finding a sort of rhythm of her own.

He almost didn't hear her question over the sound of the piano and repeated her question, "Did I love your mommy?" He thought for a moment.

Her small fingers stopped playing and she turned in his direction, full of curiosity.

How was he supposed to explain to her how he felt about the only woman who ever truly understood him? He sighed, "I loved your mommy very much. She was everything to me. More then she will ever know." His throat felt dry and he had to swallow back the lump that suddenly had formed. He closed the piano. "I think it's time for bed.

**The doctor glanced in their direction from where he sat near her feet. "Get ready, Lisa," he advised, "One more push."**

**He pushed back the dark locks from her face then gripped her hand tightly. She had told him that he didn't have to be present for the birth. She was always putting up a strong front, but he knew her better then she knew herself. She wanted him there, just as badly as he wanted to be there, though he would never admit it. He never saw anything more beautiful, then the woman he loved giving birth to their child. "Push," he told her. "One more push."**

He lifted her small frame from the bench, and smiled as her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Her head fell tiredly along his shoulder and he held her closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**PRECIOUS THINGS**

"**I can't, House," she whispered. "I'm too tired."**

"**Yes, you can," he encouraged her.**

**She leaned forward, eyes ablaze, and pushed with all her might.**

"**It's a girl," the doctor announced; laying the tiny baby along her chest. He watched as she stroked a few fingers along the infant's head. Her eyes filling with unspoken tears; finally she had the gift which she had waited so long for.**

"**She's beautiful," she whispered to him.**

He pulled back the pink blankets that graced her bed then sat her down. Her small head rested along the cream pillow and he brushed a few dark locks out of her eyes. Sometimes, he hated how much she looked like her mother. "Do you think mommy loved me?" She suddenly asked.

"**Doctor House, something went wrong," the doctor spoke, his voice dripping with concern.**

"**What," he asked, slightly confused with the turn of events. "Is it the baby?"**

"**There was a complication," the doctor informed him. "With Lisa."**

"Your mommy loved you very much," he told her, drawing the blanket up to her chin. "More then anything in this world." He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing drawing even and crawled in beside her.

"**We're sorry, House," the doctor said. "We lost her. Lisa's gone."**

He kissed his daughter sweetly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Lisa," he whispered, once for his daughter, but also one last farewell to the love of his life. He closed his eyes, making a promise to take care of such precious things.

**THE END**


End file.
